And then a friend comes along
by John Chubb
Summary: When a photo shoot causes a controversey, Mikayla is devastated and calls Hannah for help. My response to the article and picture in Vanity Fair


Miley enjoying time at home when she gets a phone call

_Disclaimer:Hannah ontana and characters associated with the show are the property of Disney and It's a laugh productions. No profit is being made on this story and no infringement is intended. This story is written in response to the Vanity Fair article and picture that appeared in said issue. The views and opinions expressed in this article are my own. Only Miley Cyrus can determine whether she agrees with these views or not. That being said enjoy the story, and I will have additional comments below._

**And then a friend comes along**

It started out like any other Saturday for Miley Stewart. She was at home curled up with a fashion magazine enjoying the day when a phone call came to her. Well actually it was for Hannah Montana, but since Miley was Hannah it was okay.

_Well okay until I found out who it was_ Miley thought as she read the caller I.D. It was from her rival Mikayla. The one who vowed to steal all of Hannah's fans. They maintained an on camera 'friendship' when paparazzi were around. But when the cameras were off they let their true feelings be known. Feelings that weren't pretty. _Wonder what she wants. Probably wants to rub in how her latest album went platinum or something._

Miley decided she wouldn't know until she picked up the phone. "What is it Mikayla?" Miley asked wearily. She almost wanted to call her 'Micochroach' but held back on that impulse. She was glad she did for what she heard on the other end was not what she expected.

Mikayla was crying.

"Hannah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Came the voice chocked back by sobs. Miley was stunned to hear this from her rival. "Mikayla what's wrong?"

"You don't know? It's all over the news. Check Colin Lassiter." Miley then turned on the news and saw 'The Real Deal with Colin Lassiter'. On the show Colin was talking about Mikayla's photo shoot for a national magazine. A photo shoot that ended with Mikayla wearing a bedsheet covering her front. A photo that caused an uproar among parents groups, fans, and popular media.

"And the accusations are pouring in. So many people speaking. Some saying that Mikayla is going too far. Some say Mikayla is a slut getting ready for porn. Some saying that Mikayla's parents should be ashamed for her doing it, which calls into question of parenting skills of Mikayla's parents. 'How can they allow their daughter to become a tramp?' So many…."

Miley turned the TV off immediately. The word 'tramp' sent a wave of anger through her where she immediately knew what to do. "Mikayla where are you?"

"I'm at home. In the hills." Mikayla said between sobs. Miley then said "Give me the address."

"Why?" Mikayla asked. Hannah sighed for a moment and said "Because I'm coming over. You need a friend right now."

"But we're not friends. I hate you." Mikayla said. Miley just said "Right now we are friends. And you need one. Now give me the address.

Mikayla decided she would give Miley the address. "I'll be there as quickly as I can." Miley said before she hung up. Quickly Miley ran up to her closet to get some Hannahwear on, then back down to call a limo service to arrange a ride to Mikayla's. Then when both those tasks were done Miley then left a message for her father, who was out with Jackson getting parts for his car.

_Dad,_

_I've gone to Mikayla's. I just found out she_

_Did a controversial magazine shoot and she_

_Called crying. She needs a friend right now._

_Her address is below. Come when you can._

_Miley_

_P.S. She called Hannah so I'm going as her._

Miley then placed the note on the fridge and went to the spot where the limo would pick her up. When the limo arrived she rode all the way to Mikayla's.

All the while thinking of her own mistake. Her own photo shoot that ended badly. _Maybe that's why she called me. Cause I've been where she was._

Miley, now Hannah, had the whole time to think as she rode to Mikayla's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hannah had never been to Mikayla's before. She didn't know what to expect. When she got there Hannah had to admit being impressed with the two story that looked like a mansion. The driveway uphill added more to the majesty.

The limousine pulled up to the front door and Hannah got out greeted by Mikayla's manager Margo. "Well if it isn't miss soon to be used to be. You here to grovel and beg for Mikayla's forgiveness and acknowledge her as a true teen pop sensation?"

"Zip it Margo I'm here because Mikayla called me." Hannah said. "I heard about the photo shoot."

"But why would she….oh right." Margo then remembered when Hannah did a 'shoot' of her own. As well as other photos not seen in a positive light. "She's up in her room."

"How's she doing?" Hannah asked. Margo then looked sad. "Not good. She's been sobbing for….a long time."

"I can imagine. She must feel very alone right now." Hannah remembered her experience in the shoot. She wondered if friends would even look at her the same, or if she'd get her father's respect again. The end of her shoot was a terrible time for her, and never did she feel so alone. Some co-workers offered support, but she wondered if they were standing with her or if they even meant what they said.

_Mikayla, you won't be alone here. _Hannah vowed. _I'll stand with you. _Soon Hannah made it to Mikayla's room and opened the door.

The room looked like a fairy tale princess bedroom. All silk and lace, equipped with a vanity mirror. But Hannah paid it no mind. The only thing that had her focus right now was the sobbing girl that was curled up in a ball at the foot of her bed. Her cheeks red, her face puffy. "Mikayla?" Hannah asked.

Mikayla looked up and saw Hannah. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I came." Hannah said. "What happened?" Mikayla then explained. "I was doing this shot for Vanity magazine. They were doing a story on me and my parents were there. As was Margo. They did some good shots that were very stylish. Some with my dad. Then when my parents left the photographer decided she wanted to do an 'artistic' shot. The one with the bedsheet."

Hannah nodded in understanding. She remembered the 'bedsheet' photo she took. She remembered saying that the photographer that took it was one that someone couldn't say 'no' to. Looking back now she wished she had.

"And since the magazine came out there have been people calling me 'slut', 'tramp', 'lesbian', all sorts of horrible things. Parents outraged. Reporters questioning my good name and intentions. Wondering if I'll be the next Brittney or Lyndsey. All of it horrible." Mikayla then went back to sobbing and Hannah came to her hide and hugged her as best she could. Trying to offer as much support as she could

"I'm sorry." Mikayla said with tears in her eyes. "It's all my fault."

"No don't blame yourself." Hannah said offering a hand of comfort to the sobbing girl. "Whether you did or did not agree to the photo the photographer still should have not done it." Hannah paused for a second and then looked at Mikayla. "I know why you called me. Because I did something similar."

"Your own shoot." Mikayla said. "Yeah, I remembered when you did that. As well as the other photos."

Hannah nodded and explained. "I thought it would be so cool to be a bad girl. Well, not 'bad' per se. But, I did wonder how far I could go before I got too close to the edge. How 'Brittney' like I could be without actually being Brittney."

"Hense the lesbian photos?" Mikayla asked with a sad smile. She was already wiping tears away. Hannah nodded. "The implied lesbian photos. But yeah. I thought if I wasn't explicit, that if I didn't show off my top or go full contact it was okay. And for a while it was. It allowed me to be….edgy. Hard assed if you know what I mean. So…."

"Not Hannah?" Mikayla asked. Hannah nodded. "Exactly. Sometimes it seemed I was so goody two shoes that being Hannah was the last thing I wanted to be. When we go out in public we are seen as such…good friends."

"That's a laugh." Mikayla said. "I hate you and want to take your career from you."

"And I want to keep it, but that's another argument for another time." Hannah said. "Right now back on topic. There are those that seek to tear down such images because it sells magazines, or because it gets people talking, or….it's fun to do."

"Fun?" Mikayla asked. "How can making someone embarrassed and sad be fun?"

"Because it's not them that's embarrassed or sad it's someone else." Hannah explained. "And they think that taking their smile, their joy, what makes them happy will make them happy. And it will for a while, until they come back to try again."

"But it's not just that type of fan." Mikayla said. "The fans that really look up to me, and their parents. I heard stories that some want to burn their kid's Mikayla merchandise, among other things."

"I had those same reactions." Hannah said. "But let me ask this question. 'How far is too far?'" Mikayla seemed thrown by the question. "What?"

"It's a reasonable question, which most can't bother to ask. And for a while I didn't until I did the magazine shoot. On top of the implied photos. When I heard the reactions of parents I found myself asking that question, mostly due to my fans and their parents' answer to it." Mikayla then said in response to Hannah's statement "The answer came before you asked the question?"

"Hey it works on Jeopardy." Hannah said as a joke. "Real life not so much." She paused for a second and gave her next thoughts.

"I didn't ask the question of what was too far until after the photo incidents. I consider myself lucky because most don't ask it until it's too late. If ever at all. If some of our 'mutual friends' asked it we wouldn't have so many of our fellow pop stars in and out of rehab, or in trouble with the law, or another type of trouble. But right now I'd say that the fans have spoken and it's up to you whether you listen to them or not."

"What makes you think I won't?" Mikayla asked. Hannah again explained. "Some of us entertainers think we are above the audiences we are supposed to be providing for. That we can do whatever we want and just tell our audiences to go to…..the basement." Hannah didn't want to say 'Hell' but Mikayla got her point. Hannah then continued to speak.

"The thing is if we do that we lose members of those audiences, if not the audiences totally. And before you think that you can always get a new audience, ask yourself if it is the audience you truly want. Do you want people wanting to listen to music and have you entertain them? Or do you want an audience that is expecting you to do a lap dance with former co stars. Some of them girls?"

"So I just do what the audience wants?" Mikayla asked. "They say, I do and I don't question it?"

"No, even though some would like that." Hannah answered. "You have to find the balance between the audience and yourself. Change if you want, but don't disrespect the audience so that you lose them forever. Keep a sense of reason in your decisions. As well as respect. They have their views just as you have yours. Both are worthwhile." Hannah paused before speaking again.

"I heard someone say that if you were not in this business for your audience then you've got no business being there. And I've found that to be true. In the end they are there to be entertained, and that's what we are there for. To entertain them, but not to the point where they are the master and we are the slave if you get my meaning. They don't own who we are, or what we represent, but we are there for them, and they should be heeded and acknowledged…within reason."

"What do you mean 'within reason'?" Mikayla asked. Hannah then said "Well that's for you and the audiences to work out isn't it?"

"And what of those that already think I'm a tramp?" Mikayla asked with showing tears. "Or that I'm a lesbian or something?" Again Hannah gave her answer.

"For better or worse, I'd say the mentality of a good number of those fans will remain the same. No matter what scandals happen or lack thereof. There is a chance you may be able to win some of then over, or some of them back, like parents and their kids. But some of them won't want to be won over, or won back. Partly due to them not being so forgiving, and the other…well…."

"They have fun tearing people down?" Hannah nodded at Mikayla's answer and spoke again. "If you are a lesbian, or bi, or a….friend of Sappho as I heard the term once used make sure the revelation is on your terms and not the paparazzi's. And if you're not, well just tell them that."

"Even if the paparazzi believes me or not?" Mikayla asked. Hannah then said "The paparazzi will make up their own minds whether it's true, suspect, or out and out lies. There is an old saying 'controversy creates cash'."

"Controversy creates cash?" Mikayla asked. Hannah answered "A philosophy where one is taken to the limit of good taste before crossing the line, if it is not crossed already. Then one watches as the money from the shocking incident rolls in."

"Sounds like someone watching an accident and not looking away." Mikayla answered. "So does the philosophy work?"

"Sometimes it does." Hannah said. "But other times all it does is just upset people. It can destroy images people have tried so hard to build, it can bring down corporations. It can destroy lives. A lot of us learned this lesson the hard way. I don't want anyone else to learn it this way. There are enough Brittney's, Paris's and Lindsey's in the world. We don't need any more added to the list." Hannah then paused before speaking again. A smile curved on her lips.

"And remember everybody makes mistakes. Everybody has those days."

"Nobody's perfect." Mikayla then said with a smile remembering Hannah's song. "People tend to forget that. They prefer not to tolerate any imperfections and keep a flawless image. And if they don't there's something wrong with said person. Yet they overlook their own flaws."

"But they expect us to be perfect. Don't they? Al peaches and cream and smiles and of high morality?"

"But that's the thing. No one is." Hannah said. "I'm not. And you're not. I never said I was. Perfection is an image that one tries to emulate. And I never said I was perfect. Did you?"

"No." Mikayla said. "I never did." Hannah then cracked a smile and said "We are not NOMAD. We are not perfect."

"And I sure as hell ain't Jackson Roykirk." A voice said in the doorway. It was Robbie Ray, disguised as Hannah's manager. "Hannah, next time, don't let Mike invite us to another Star Trek convention. I can't get that freaking episode with the floating satellite out of my head."

Hannah then smiled as she hugged her dad. Mikayla looked up and Robbie Ray also offered some comfort. There's room for you too. And you could use one." Mikayla then got up and allowed herself to take part in a group hug. One she had to admit she needed. Soon everyone broke away and Mikayla asked the next question. "What do I do now?" as she looked at the magazine.

Robbie Ray picked up the magazine and looked at the shot. He then gave the same advice he gave Hannah when the same thing happened to her. "You haven't done any frontal nudity. That's something. I'd say you're at the edge now. Don't go any further for right now." Mikayla then asked "When can I go further if I decide to?"

"At least until you're 18. Better yet, 21. Or maybe 35. Whatever, but not now. You're at the edge. No reason to go over it and fall all the way to the bottom."

"I'd have to agree with the hillbilly." Margo said standing in the doorway. "Someday you may be able to go for a more 'mature' image, but now is not the time for that. But you'll be ready when it comes."

"Thanks Margo." Mikayla said as Margo then asked "Will you be ready for later?" Mikayla nodded that she would. "Limo will be here in an hour." Margo said as she then left Mikayla alone with Hannah.

"Margo arranged a press conference. Will you be there with me?" Hannah decided she would be there. To show support for rival.

And for at least today, her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reporters were gathered around the lobby of the L.A. Hilton as they waited to see what Mikayla was going to say in response to her controversial shoot. Paparazzi went wild as Mikayla's limo pulled up and the pop princess exited. Followed by Hannah Montana.

Paparazzi went wild as they saw the two pop princesses together. Already the photographers were imagining tomorrow's headlines. 'Mikayla and Hannah lesbian couple?' 'Scandalous together?' among others. Out then followed Robbie Ray and Margo standing by their clients. Mikayla walked up to the podium ready to speak. Hannah stood by her side offering whatever support she could.

"By now I'm sure you have all read about the article I did for 'Vanity' magazine. And the photo that followed. A lot of you have expressed disappointment in the photo that was taken, while others have taken to calling me….offensive names. I have apologized for my actions since, but somehow it doesn't seem like it's enough. There have been those that feel I have betrayed them as a role model, and wonder if they can ever trust me again.

"I don't have a good enough answer for that. All I can say is that I am ashamed and embarrassed for what had happened….and what I let happen. I hope my fans that have been loyal to me can believe me, and any trust that may have been betrayed I can re-earn. You all are everything to me, and it is for you that I, and my good friend Hannah Montana, do what we do. To entertain all of you." Mikayla then looked at Hannah and said her next statement.

"Hannah, thank you for being there for me. I truly thought I was alone in all this, but you showed me that I wasn't. That I had true friends that stuck with me, as well as fans." The lobby the roared in applause at Mikayla's statement as Hannah then took the podium.

"I was part of a similar scandal a while ago." Hannah then said. "I didn't think I could ever feel as alone as I did then. But the truth of the matter is I wasn't alone. No one has to be. My fans may have been disappointed that I didn't say no when I was in a similar situation. And looking back maybe I would have said it if I did it again. But they still loved me and wanted to believe in me. And I'll always be grateful for that. I wasn't alone. And I can tell you Mikayla….you're not alone either." Hannah then paused before she said her next line.

"You still have fans. And more important you still have friends."

Mikayla smiled as she and Hannah then hugged and photographers took pictures all over the place. Under her breath Mikayla then said "I still hate you you know."

"I know." Hannah then said. But Mikayla then added "Thanks for being there for me."

Hannah then smiled and said "Anytime." They then took each other's hand and held it in the air as if proclaiming victory. Their million dollar smiles lighting up the room.

Robbie Ray looked on proud of his daughter, and Margo proud of her client. Tomorrow's news then read "Hannah and Mikayla. Stronger than ever."

**THE END**

_Author's note: I had heard about the topless photo on an ad from Entertainment Tonight. I didn't watch that episode as I had to work that night, but that didn't mean there weren't other avenues where I couldn't have been informed on what had happened. People Magazine had its article. Youtube had it's own plethora of spots, blogs and commentary. Some of the commentary was far from kind as they took the opportunity to rag on Miley. Internet had its stories. I could only imagine what Miley was going through at that time, and I imagined her torn up, sad, crying, parents disappointed, people turning on her, writing her off as a 'bad girl' like Lyndsey Lohan, Brittney Spears, Jamie Lynn Spears and even Paris Hilton, which in today's world is an all too common occurrence I think. Which is why I probably took the approach that I did with this story. Only in this one I put the character of Mikayla in Miley's shoes and Hannah represents the views I take as she tries to reassure her rival (Except for the magazine shoot. I never took part in one. Almost had a picture in the paper when performing for a stage play, but I had to work-common theme with me but I digress.)._

_And for all I know the reactions Mikayla had in this story were the reactions Miley had. And I felt it was a good idea to show some support to her, hense this story I had written. I guess this is my way of saying to her 'How about a hand? You look like you could use it.'_

_As for the photo itself all I'll say is…I've seen worse. It's not like she was posing nude for Playboy and is going into the Playboy mansion as Hugh Hefner's youngest playmate, or posing in a porno magazine filled with hardcore bondage. There was no overt nudity, which is a plus, however I can see the views of parents, and others, as they see the photo and think Miley may be heading in that 'bad girl' direction._

_I only saw that particular style of photo one time. On a cop show believe it or not. It was an episode of 21 Jumpstreet where the Jumpstreet cops were trying to bust a teen porn ring headed up by a sleazy producer. It had a young girl dressed only in a bedsheet looking scared and horrified as the cameras were getting ready to roll for her 'big finale'. The Jumpstrret cops crashed the set and made the bust, but the girl ran out taking the film crying. Judy Hoffs (played by Holly Robinson) said they needed the film as evidence, but destroyed it as she saw the film as destroying that girl's life. The sleazy producer still went to jail thanks to testimony from an accomplice that had second thoughts. When I saw the picture of Miley, I found myself thinking of that scene and the reactions that followed. The tears, and Miley wondering if perhaps her life was over._

_And for those that think Hannah Montana has a moral message, well take a look at the show for a bit. It has Hannah/Miley getting into so much trouble, and finding her own way out of it learning the lesson along the way. She makes mistakes like the rest of us. Hense the song 'Nobody's Perfect'. If parents are looking for 'moral' characters they can find those in old Filmation cartons and shows of the 70's to mid 80's. If you want a character that makes mistakes and gets into trouble, which a lot of people do, then Hannah Montana, and other Disney Channel characters are the ones for you. They may not make all the mistakes we do, but they are not picture perfect pinnacles of morality either. They get into trouble and learn along the way, like the rest of us._

_And as for the photo controversy itself, well that's not quite over. Sure Miley's popularity and reputation have taken a hit, but it's a storm I believe she'll whether with the help of friends, family and fans. She will have to be more careful from now on-perhaps until she's 18, but as long as nothing else happens I think she'll be fine. She just needs to slow down and just be a kid for a while. _

_As Billy Joel once said 'Vienna waits for you'. For those that don't know what that quote means listen to the song 'Vienna'. It was on the movie '13 going on 30' and the album 'The Stranger' . It can also be heard on his 'Greatest Hits' collection where he also does commentary on the song._

_But if Miley needs a hand, I think the least we can do is offer it, as well as some sympathy and support. And while Miley herself may not ever read this story or know of its existence, at least someone is out there willing to help if she needs it._

_With respect._

_John_


End file.
